


Горошек растаял

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Свой первый поцелуй со Стивом Билли представлял часто и в красках.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 73





	Горошек растаял

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrecked_fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecked_fuse/gifts).



> [ Фокс нарисовал, я написала. Спасибо за вдохновение!](https://twitter.com/wrecked_fuse/status/1242784528869085184?s=20)
> 
> Бета - maily.

Свой первый поцелуй со Стивом Билли представлял часто и в красках. Это происходило в душевой — среди водяной взвеси и пара. На заднем ряду кинотеатра, где по счастливой случайности никого, кроме них, не оказалось. В пустом кабинете, где их оставили вдвоем после уроков. В машине, перед тем как попрощаться до завтра. 

Билли воображал этот поцелуй сотню, тысячу раз. Он представлял, какими окажутся губы Стива на ощупь, чем от него будет пахнуть, ответит Стив на поцелуй сразу или сперва оторопеет. Ну или врежет ему по носу, как только придет в чувство.

Такой вариант Билли тоже рассматривал. Но думать об этом было неприятно, и потому он часами напролет предавался фантазиям, как они будут обжиматься в укромных уголках при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. 

Где и когда, в каких позах, понравится Стиву или не очень. Понравится ли ему самому, черт побери? Хотя вот уж в чем Билли нисколько не сомневался.

На тригонометрии Харрингтон сидел возле окна, наискосок от него, и Билли изо дня в день рассматривал его профиль. Вертел в руках карандаш, считал родинки на щеке. Хищно облизывался.

Вид у Стива, как правило, был скучающий, сонный. Оживлялся он, только когда кто-нибудь из однокашников отпускал дурацкую шутку, и весь класс прыскал от смеха. Впрочем, длилось это недолго.

Стоило мистеру Манди обратить на Стива внимание, как глаза у него тут же стекленели, он блеял что-то невразумительное, а когда учитель махал на него рукой — «нет, из этого парня толка не выйдет», — бубнил под нос, что чертовы косинусы выдумал какой-то гребаный извращенец. 

Глядя на него в такие моменты, Билли готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Стив, кажется, тоже. И от этого он нравился Билли еще сильнее. 

Стыдно признаться, но Стив казался ему... милым, ну! Как мешок с котятами. Неловко до ужаса, но оторвать взгляд не было никаких сил. 

Билли и не отрывал. Он втихую дрочил на Харрингтона, каждый день представляя его на уроках в самых разнузданных позах. И только вечером, когда ложился в постель, позволял себе помечтать о чем-то другом. О чем-то большем, чем просто секс.

Взять за руку. Положить Стиву голову на колени. Уснуть, пока тот перебирает его волосы пальцами. При мысли об этом, больно кололо в груди, и Билли старался отмахнуться от нее, прогнать от греха подальше, как непрошенных гостей, которые за час до возвращения родителей ввалились в дом с пивом и травкой. Вот только не получалось. Как ни старался Билли, стоило закрыть глаза, он снова представлял все ту же картину. 

Его тянуло к Стиву, как железо к магниту. На переменах он мимо пройти не мог, чтобы не толкнуть Харрингтона или отвесить ему подзатыльник. Что угодно, лишь бы только коснуться его мимоходом. Вдохнуть его запах, почувствовать тепло его тела. Других способов дотрагиваться до Стива в его мире просто не существовало. Поэтому Билли раз за разом нарывался на драку. 

Он ставил подножки. Говорил гадости. Совал Стиву жуков за шиворот по весне. Один раз даже подложил ему в шкафчик слащавую любовную записку от лица незнакомки, приписав в конце валентинки свой номер. 

Билли уговаривал себя, что это всего лишь розыгрыш. Что ни один идиот не купится на такую дешевку. Ну а если Харрингтон вдруг окажется настолько тупым, он просто поржет над ним, всего и делов. А потом весь вечер Билли провел взаперти в своей комнате, гипнотизируя телефон взглядом. Но Стив так и не позвонил. 

Он представлял их первый поцелуй множество раз, красочно, в мелких подробностях, но ни один, даже самый фантастический сценарий не предполагал, что перед самым выпуском они подерутся с панками на вечеринке, и после драки Билли окажется у Стива на кухне с пакетом замороженного горошка, прижатым к подбитому глазу. 

Над ухом бубнило радио, Билли сидел возле кухонного островка и отчаянно хорохорился, стараясь не подавать виду, что у него болит вообще все: от кончиков волос до кончиков ногтей на ногах. Наоборот, говорил, что все фигня, не о чем беспокоиться. Подумаешь, какой-то сраный фингал! Тьфу. В Сан-Диего Билли и похуже доставалось. Вот, скажем, в прошлом году...

Тут-то все и случилось. Он как раз собирался сплести байку, как однажды после уличной стычки у него вся рубашка промокла от крови, когда Стив вдруг наклонился к нему через узкую столешницу и прижался ко рту губами. 

От удивления Билли забыл, что собирался сказать. Он даже ответить на поцелуй забыл, если совсем уж по-честному. Только смотрел с растерянностью на Харрингтона и хлопал глазами.

— Горошек растаял, — сказал Стив, когда, наконец, от него оторвался. — Я принесу еще?


End file.
